Lost Hope
by Artemisaish
Summary: UPDATE LAST CHAP! Apakah hubungan seorang Uzumaki Naruto dengan sebuah buku yang berjudul Lost Hope? mengapa pula Sasuke merasa tertarik dengan Naruto? N.S
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Bagaimana kalau keadaan materi antara Sasunaru dibalik? Ai terus berpikir untuk masalah ini. Malas juga menulis bahwa Sasuke kaya banget sedangkan Naruto biasa-biasa aja! Nah, sekarang Ai balik Naruto yang kaya banget sedangkan Sasuke sedang-sedang aja!**

**Lalu, Naruto disini pendiam dan dingin banget walau masih suka tersenyum itupun dikit banget dan juga cuek banget tentunya.**

**Satu lagi, Judul, pengarang ama isi bukunya hanya karangan Ai. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan, tapi ini beneran fiksi. **

**Sekarang**

**Airu Haruza**

**Presented New Condition**

**Of N.S**

**Lost Hope**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicated For:**

**Fujoshi Indepence Day**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Angst/Romance**

**Pair:**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Warning:**

**BL or shou-ai/Miss typo (s)/OOC/pergantian POV/Twoshoot**

**Just Read! And watch out!**

**Ket.**

**xxxxx : artinya pergantian tempat, waktu atau POV**

**Naruto: I7 tahun**

**Sasuke: 15 tahun**

**Beta Ed by: FBSN**

**Spesial thanks to 'Angela Nuit' makasih atas waktunya kakak!**

"Kaasan! Aku berangkat dulu! Jaa-nee!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia mengenakan setelan _blazer_ hitam dan celana panjang hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi di dalamnya.

"Sasuke! Kamu sudah bawa bekalmu?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Iya," balas anak laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan sayang!"

Sasuke Uchiha adalah siswa baru KIS (Konoha International School) mulai hari ini. Dia senang sekali bisa masuk ke sekolah itu, apalagi ayahnya sangat bangga karenanya. KIS merupakan sekolah internasional dan mempunyai fasilitas yang sangat lengkap, dengan masuk ke sekolah ini Sasuke berharap bisa mengikuti jejak kakaknya yang telah menjadi seorang ilmuwan di kota Oto.

Dia sampai di pintu gerbang KIS yang super besar itu. Halaman yang luas dan tertata rapi membuat Sasuke Uchiha terkagum-kagum dengan sekolah barunya. Dia melangkah dengan sedikit senyum, dan tiba-tiba dari arah belakang...

DUG!

BRAK!

Sesuatu menimpanya dan terjatuh, isi tasnya berhamburan keluar. Sasuke merasa jengkel dengan orang yang telah menabraknya itu, dia mendongak untuk melihat pelakunya. Dia pun mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru langit di sisinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya seraya membantu Sasuke memungut isi tasnya yang berhamburan.

"Hn, iya!" gumam Sasuke pelan, dia berdiri dan membersihkan blazernya yang berdebu. "Arigatou!" kata Sasuke setelah menerima tasnya.

"Hm..." gumam pemuda pirang itu lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertegun di belakangnya.

**xxxxx**

Itulah awal aku bertemu dengannya, pemuda pirang bermata biru itu. Meskipun agak menyebalkan, tapi entah kenapa sosoknya tidak bisa menghilang dari kepalaku! Setelah itu aku ketahui bahwa pemuda pirang itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, kelas 3 program IPA, dan juga seorang ketua osis.

Siang itu aku makan siang di kantin sekolah yang sangat besar bersama teman-teman baruku yang agak aneh kalau mau dibilang. Yang pertama bernama Shikamaru Nara, orangnya tidur terus. Tipe yang membosankan. Terus yang kedua bernama Kiba Inuzuka, pencinta anjing. Tipe yang ribut. Dan yang terakhir bernama Aburame Shino, pencinta serangga. Tipe yang pendiam.

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan orang datang, dan aku melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu beserta keempat teman yang mengikutinya. Aku melihat terus mereka yang mengambil tempat di pojok kantin dekat jendela.

"Sasuke, kau lihat apa?" tanya Kiba mengalihkan kembali perhatianku.

"Tidak apa-apa!" kataku cepat. Tapi, Kiba telah mengikuti arah pandanganku dan pemahaman tampak di wajahnya.

"Oh, mereka!" katanya.

"Kau kenal?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka!" ujar Shino pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi tidak mengerti.

"Mereka berlima adalah yang paling terkenal di sekolah ini sekaligus anak terkaya di kota Konoha ini!" Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Kau lihat! Yang berambut merah di sana itu bernama Sabaku No Gaara, anak dari pemilik perusahaan internasional. Walaupun dia sangat terkenal di kalangan gadis, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, karena… yah, sikapnya yang sangat dingin. Belakangan diketahui bahwa dia pacaran dengan Hyuuga."

"Siapa Hyuuga?"

"Itu yang di sebelahnya yang berambut panjang hitam, dia pewaris tunggal sebuah dojo yang menghasilkan ribuan atlet berbakat!"

Aku tersedak minumanku.

"Dia... homo?" tanyaku heran.

"Yah, sudah tidak asing lagi di sini," kata Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya.

"Lalu, di sebelahnya lagi bernama Sai, seorang ahli lukis yang sangat terkenal sampai-sampai beberapa negara selalu memesan lukisan padanya! Dia memang ramah dan suka tersenyum, tapi tidak ada juga yang berani mendekatinya. Entahlah, alasannya masih misterius. Terus selanjutnya perempuan cantik berambut pirang itu bernama Yamanaka Ino, anak pemilik butik dan salon paling terkenal. Sangat populer tentu saja! Tapi, sikapnya juga sangat dingin."

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" tanyaku sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah Uzumaki itu.

"Kau bercanda! Di antara kelima orang itu yang paling tidak bisa didekati adalah orang itu!" kata Kiba pelan. "Uzumaki Naruto, ketua osis sekaligus pemegang prestasi sekolah ini! Tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas dirinya bahkan keluarga dan alamat rumahnya! Sangat misterius! Ada yang bilang bahwa dialah yang terkaya di antara mereka berlima. Banyak gadis maupun cowok yang menembaknya tapi, dia langsung menolak semuanya sebelum mereka berkata apa-apa! Yang paling dingin dan cuek di antara mereka berlima. Kusarankan jangan dekati dia!"

"Hn," gumamku pelan lalu melanjutkan makanku yang sempat tertunda itu.

'Uzumaki Naruto, ya…?' pikirku.

**xxxxx**

"Naruto!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Aku lihat tadi pagi kau menabrak seseorang di pintu gerbang!" katanya lagi, "Apa yang terjadi? Siapa orang itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Memangnya aku peduli siapa dia?" katanya dingin lalu kembali menoleh ke jendela. Sedangkan keempat temannya hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan pemuda pirang itu.

"Naru-chan! Kau tidak boleh begitu! Nanti tidak ada yang mau dekat lagi denganmu, lho!" kata seorang lagi yang berambut hitam sambil tersenyum.

"Memang kenapa? Dan apa peduliku?" katanya tambah ketus.

"Sudah! Jangan mendesaknya!" larang seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Terserah! Kamu mau ke mana setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu lagi.

"Pulang!" jawabnya singkat, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya itu.

"Sepertinya, kita sudah membuatnya marah!" kata pemuda berambut hitam panjang disambut oleh anggukan yang lainnya.

"Ayo, ikuti dia!" kata pemuda berambut merah lalu berdiri diikuti yang lainnya meninggalkan kantin itu tanpa mempedulikan bahwa seluruh penghuni kantin menatap mereka sedari tadi.

**xxxxx**

Pagi ini Sasuke berangkat sekolah, kemarin dia baru saja mengunjungi rumah teman-temannya satu-satu untuk perkenalan. Dia berjalan di pinggir trotoar sambil menyandang ranselnya. Di seberang jalan dia melihat sesosok berambut pirang yang masuk ke sebuah toko buku yang besar. Sasuke tertegun, dia mengenalnya. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto sang ketua osis itu. Tanpa sadar Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko buku itu.

Terdengar bunyi lonceng ketika Sasuke membuka pintu toko itu, toko itu tidak seberapa luas dan sangat sepi tapi penuh dan sarat akan buku yang tertata rapi sesuai abjad, dinding toko yang berwarna merah bata dan langit-langitnya yang terbuat dari papan membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'Untuk apa seorang Uzumaki memasuki toko buku yang terkesan sepi tapi tidak elit sama sekali ini?'

Dia melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang mondar-mandir antara satu rak dengan yang lainnya, sibuk mencari sesuatu. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Sasuke melangkah menuju salah satu rak, dia menarik salah satu buku secara acak dan membukanya, matanya tidak lepas dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau mau buku itu?" tanya sang Uzumaki tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke kaget dan menjatuhkan buku yang di tangannya.

"Eh, maaf! Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya membungkuk mengambil buku yang terjatuh di tanah itu.

"Kau mau beli buku di tanganmu itu?" ulang sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke melihat sampul buku berwarna merah di tangannya, membaca judul yang tertera di sana: 'Lost Hope' karya N.M. Dia tertegun, buku macam apa ini yang dia ambil? Dia memandang Uzumaki di depannya yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Err—kurasa tidak!" kata Sasuke lalu menyerahkan buku di tangannya ke Uzumaki yang langsung menerimanya.

"Hm... terima kasih! Aku sudah lama mencari ini!" katanya lalu segera ke kasir untuk membayar buku itu. Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, Uzumaki berterima kasih padanya? Padahal kata Kiba kemarin Uzumaki itu sangat dingin dan cuek. Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sasuke segera keluar dari toko itu, dia melihat sekilas sebuah sedan hitam bercorak oranye melintas di hadapannya, dia yakin itu mobil sang Uzumaki. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah, memang jarak antara rumah dan sekolahnya hanya 200 meter, jadi dia hanya berjalan saja.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama teman-temannya saat istrahat, mereka menuju kantin. Kiba sibuk berceloteh sendirian karena Shikamaru hanya meresponnya dengan kuapan sedangkan Shino hanya diam, dan Sasuke hanya ber-'Hn' saja. Sasuke tertegun dan berhenti di tempatnya, Kiba yang menyadari Sasuke berhenti langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam.

Di depan mereka, terdapat lima orang terkenal itu yang sedang berjalan berlawanan dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Yang berada paling depan tentu saja sang Uzumaki diikuti oleh Sabaku dan Hyuuga lalu Sai dan Yamanaka. Mereka berlima berjalan dengan gaya tidak peduli akan sekelilingnya, kecuali Sai yang tersenyum ke sana kemari, terlebih lagi dengan sang Uzumaki yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Mereka berpapasan. Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat sang Uzumaki, tapi pemuda itu terus saja berjalan tanpa memperhatikannya sama sekali. Kiba melambai pada Yamanaka pirang itu tapi hanya dibalas dengan tatapan mengejek oleh sang Yamanaka.

"Astaga! Mereka sok sekali!" gerutu Kiba begitu sampai di kantin. "Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Hn!" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas, sepertinya dia sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mereka berlima memang sangat dingin apalagi sang Uzumaki, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tertarik dengan kelompok cuek itu terutama sang Uzumaki tentunya.

**xxxxx**

Bel sudah berbunyi, menandakan jam sekolah telah usai, Sasuke berjalan agak sedikit terhuyung. Kepalanya sakit karena baru saja mengikuti ulangan empat mata pelajaran berturut-turut. Benar-benar sekolah internasional! Matanya berkunang-kunang karena matahari bersinar dengan sangat terik membuatnya pusing. Dia berjalan pelan sampai tiba-tiba dia merasa menendang sesuatu, Sasuke menunduk. Dia melihat sebuah buku bersampul merah tergeletak di depan gerbang.

Merasa mengenali sampul buku itu, Sasuke memungutnya dan melihat judul bukunya: 'Lost Hope'.

Dia tercekat.

'Astaga! Ini 'kan buku Uzumaki itu!' katanya dalam hati, 'Bagaimana bisa ada ditempat seperti ini? Pasti tadi dia menjatuhkannya! Aku kembalikan saja besok!'

Lalu dia pun melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah beberapa lama berselang sebuah sedan bercorak oranye memasuki halaman sekolah. Pemiliknya segera turun dari mobilnya dan tampak mencari-cari sesuatu. Dia merasa yakin telah menjatuhkannya di sekitar sini. Setelah sekitar setengah jam mencari akhirnya dia memutuskan bahwa yang dicarinya telah hilang. Setengah merutuk, dia menaiki mobilnya lagi lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

**xxxxx**

Selesai makan malam, Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan PR yang sangat banyak. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Sasuke merenggangkan badannya, ototnya terasa kaku setelah duduk kurang lebih tiga jam. Dia sudah ingin beranjak tidur tapi segera teringat dengan buku sang Uzumaki yang ditemukannya depan gerbang. Dia membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku bersampul merah itu dan judul yang diukir dengan warna hijau _emerald_. Sasuke langsung penasaran dengan isi buku yang ternyata sangat tipis dan hanya berisi kira-kira tidak lebih dari sepuluh lembar ini. Apalagi dia juga teringat kembali dengan kata-kata Uzumaki itu.

"_Hm... terima kasih! Aku sudah lama mencari ini!" kata Uzumaki itu._

Kira-kira bagaimana sebenarnya isi buku yang dicari-cari Uzumaki yang terkenal cuek itu? Sasuke mulai membuka halaman pertama, dia melihat halaman judulnya.

_**Lost Hope**_

_**By**_

_**N.M**_

"Lost Hope? Harapan yang hilang, ya…?" gumamnya pelan, "Dan siapa N.M itu?"

Lalu dia membuka halaman kedua.

_**Bagaikan sudah tidak mempunyai jiwa,**_

_**Aku hidup**_

_**Hanya dengan tubuh.**_

_**Harapanku telah hilang**_

_**Untuk selama-lamanya.**_

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya melihat bait pertama itu.

"Harapan yang hilang? Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya pelan, tidak mau tambah penasaran dia membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"**Akankah waktu yang bisa terulang kembali?**

**Aku ingin bisa berada di dekatmu lagi,**

**Untuk yang kedua kalinya!**

**Bisakah kita kembali bersama?**

**Aku hanya ingin melihat senyummu**

**Dan mengatakan untuk terakhir kalinya**

**Bahwa**

**Aku**

**Mencintaimu"**

Sasuke makin penasaran dengan buku ini! Apa hubungannya coba buku ini dengan Uzumaki? Apa ada hubungannya dengan sikapnya yang sangat dingin itu? Apa dia juga telah kehilangan harapan?

Sasuke membuka halaman keempat.

"**Harapanku yang telah hilang,**

**Bagaikan jiwa yang telah pergi**

**Aku tidak tahu dengan apa aku hidup sekarang!**

**Mungkin tubuh tanpa jiwa**

**Tanpa hati lagi!**

**Bisakah aku bertahan dengan tubuh tanpa perasaan ini?**

**Bisakah?**

**Bisakah, wahai langit malam?**

**Bisakah, wahai bintang-bintang?**

**Seseorang!**

**Tolong, jawab aku!**

**Aku takut dengan tubuhku!"**

'Ketakutan akan tubuh tanpa jiwa? Apa maksudnya?' pikir Sasuke.

"**Aku telah dikelilingi oleh dunia glamour,**

**Tapi,**

**Untuk apa semua itu?**

**Kalau yang kurasakan hanya kehampaan!**

**Tidak punya harapan**

**Dan keinginan lagi**

**Bukankah ini sungguh ironis?**

**Aku sungguh muak dengan kepura-puraan ini!**

**Tidak ada untungnya buatku lagi**

**Aku ingin pergi **

'**tuk **

**Menemuinya!**

**Tolong bantu aku!"**

**xxxxx**

Sasuke terbangun keesokan harinya dengan buku bersampul merah terbuka di hadapannya, ternyata dia ketiduran setelah membaca buku itu. Dia menengok jam di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan astaga! Dia terlambat! Menyambar handuk di samping meja belajarnya dan cepat-cepat mengguyur tubuhnya lalu ganti baju dengan terburu-buru. Sasuke masuk ke dapur dan minum jus tomat yang disediakan ibunya.

"Kaasan! Aku berangkat dulu!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke!" balas ibunya.

Sasuke berjalan setengah berlari di sepanjang jalanan, sampai saat mau menyebrang dia tidak melihat sebuah mobil yang datang dari arah kanannya. Sasuke hanya terpaku tidak bisa bergerak, tampaknya sebentar lagi mobil itu akan menghantam tubuhnya! Dia memejamkan matanya menunggu saat itu dan...

CKIITT

Suara ban berdecit tanda sang pemilik mobil menginjak rem sekuat tenaga, seorang pemuda pirang turun dari mobil itu dan terburu-buru melihat apa yang terjadi.

Huft... untunglah! Mobilnya tidak sampai menabrak walaupun hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari hadapan pemuda itu. Pemilik mobil yang ternyata Uzumaki Naruto segera mendengus pelan melihat Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata dengan kaki gemetaran. Dia mendekati Sasuke lalu berujar dekat telinganya, setengah geli.

"Kau tahu? Kau terlalu pasrah!" bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke langsung membuka matanya mendengar suara serak-serak basah yang dikenalnya dan jadi heran sendiri.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanyanya heran.

"Oh, _well,_" Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hampir saja menabrakmu tadi!" katanya sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah mobil hitam bercorak oranye yang berada hanya beberapa senti lagi dari badan Sasuke. Setengah lemas setengah bingung Sasuke menghela napas lega!

"Lalu! Kenapa kamu mau menabrakku?" kata Sasuke merasa marah.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu!"

"Hah? Tubuh sebesar ini! Kau bilang tidak lihat? Kau taruh dimana matamu?" teriaknya.

"Diam!" lalu sang Uzumaki langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan membuka pintu di sebelahnya, sementara Sasuke hanya tertegun melihat ini.

"Ayo, masuk! Jangan bengong! Kita sudah hampir terlambat!" katanya sedikit kesal melihat Sasuke hanya diam mematung saja. Dengan agak—atau sangat—kaget Sasuke masuk ke mobil sedang itu melalui pintu di sebelah sang Uzumaki yang menyetir lalu memasang sabuk pengaman. Mobil itupun melaju, kali ini dengan kecepatan agak tinggi mengingat hanya tinggal lima menit lagi bel akan berdering.

Tidak sampai tiga menit, mereka berdua sampai di sekolah yang gerbangnya sudah setengah menutup. Penjaga gerbang yang melihat mobil Uzumaki langsung terburu-buru membuka gerbang, agak ketakutan. Saat Sasuke turun bersama Uzumaki dari mobil, seluruh siswa dan siswi menengok ke arah mereka berdua, kesemuanya dengan alis terangkat. Sasuke merasa risih dengan pandangan para murid-murid itu, dan hanya mematung di tempat.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau berdiri di situ, hah?" lagi-lagi suara itu mengagetkannya.

"Bel sudah hampir berdering, ayo!" ajaknya lalu menarik lengan Sasuke sedikit kasar.

Semua murid menatap mereka berdua bingung sekaligus heran.

'Mana mungkin Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal sangat dingin itu mempunyai teman lain selain empat orang itu, murid kelas satu pula!'.

Tapi Uzumaki sepertinya tidak peduli, dan itu terbukti dengan dia yang bergerak menyeret Sasuke sampai koridor lalu mereka berpisah di persimpangan.

"Hm... sudah dulu yah! Dah!" kata Uzumaki sambil melambaikan tangan lalu belok ke kanan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya, berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan dengan melamun.

Sasuke membuka pintu kelasnya, dan ternyata sudah ada Kakashi-sensei di dalam.

"Maaf, saya telat, sensei!" ucap Sasuke datar dengan mata menerawang, tidak fokus. Kakashi yang melihatnya mengangkat alisnya, heran dengan keadaan Sasuke yang tidak biasanya.

"Maa~, Sasuke-kun! Baru kali ini kau terlambat! Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Err—itu, sensei, tadi di jalan saya hampir tertabrak! Jadi telat!" jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, bilang dari tadi! Ya, sudah ayo masuk, ne, Sasuke-kun!" kata Kakashi mempersilakan Sasuke masuk. Seperti orang linglung, Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduknya membuat teman satu kelasnya menatapnya cemas.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi lagi, sedikit khawatir.

"Saya tidak apa-apa sensei! Silakan lanjutkan!" kata Sasuke masih dengan nada datar.

"Yare-yare! Anak-anak buka buku kalian halaman 30! Di situ ada penjelasan mengenai Trigonometri, kalian bisa membacanya terlebih dahulu!" jelas Kakashi.

Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian tadi! Apakah dia bermimpi? Sepertinya bukan! Lalu mengapa muncul perasaan aneh di hatinya? Seperti perasaan...

Senang?

Tidak mungkin!

Tidak mungkin dia merasa senang hanya gara-gara kejadian itu! Tidak mungkin! Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, ya?" gumamnya pelan, lalu kembali tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**To Be Continued...**

**Wokeh!**

**Chap satu selesai!**

**Ai nggak tahu ini bagus apa nggak?**

**Tapi Ai udah berusaha untuk tidak membuat Sasuke terlalu OOC!**

**Kenyataannya Sasuke terasa OOC yah? *Pundung***

**Oh, iya**

**Sebagai author fujoshi –ngaku ngaku!-**

**Ai mengucapkan selamat hari 'Fujoshi Indepence Day'**

**Ai persembahkan fic ini kepada seluruh fujoshi deh!**

**Sekarang,**

**Mind To Review?**

**Please!**

**~Airu Haruza~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf kelamaan updet! Hal ini disebabkan karena suatu alasan! So, enjoy it!**

**Lost Hope**

**Chapter 2**

**The Truth**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Angst/Romance**

**Pair:**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Warning:**

**OOC Parah! Jadi tolong dimaafkan! BL/**

**Miss Typo (s)/pergantian POV**

**Ket.**

**xxxxx : artinya pergantian tempat, waktu atau POV**

**Naruto: I7 tahun**

**Sasuke: 15 tahun**

Tidak mungkin dia merasa senang hanya gara-gara kejadian itu! Tidak mungkin! Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, yah?" gumamnya pelan, lalu kembali tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu yang penting yang berhubungan dengan Uzumaki.

"Aku lupa mengembalikan bukunya!" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Mengembalikan buku siapa, Uchiha?" bisik Shino pelan.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu!" kata Sasuke datar lalu kembali memperhatikan Kakashi yang sibuk menerangkan rumus-rumus Trigonometri: sin, cos, tan. *A/N: Argh! Aku benci pelajaran ini!*. Melihat sikap Sasuke yang dingin, Shino hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali memperhatikan papan tulis yang kini penuh berisi rumus yang kalau dilihat sekilas memusingkan kepala!

**xxxxx**

Kantin sangat penuh oleh orang-orang yang kelaparan, termasuk Sasuke dengan kedua temannya.

"Hei, Shika! Kiba mana?" tanya Shino karena tidak biasanya Kiba absen dari kantin.

"Hoamh~, tadi dia buru-buru ke kelas sebelah. Dia bilang duluan saja! Nanti dia menyusul." kata Shikamaru sangat mengantuk.

"Sasuke!" teriak Kiba dari pintu kantin lalu buru-buru menghampiri ketiga temannya itu.

"Jangan teriak! Kurang kerjaan!" gertak Sasuke tapi Kiba tidak mempedulikannya, mukanya berseri-seri sepertinya dia baru dapat berita yang menyenangkan.

"Ne, Sasuke kenapa kamu tidak bilang-bilang soal kejadian 'itu'?" tanya Kiba sambil senyum-senyum, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa ekspresi tapi dengan nada heran.

"Yang itu lo!"

"Apa?"

"Sudah jangan berbelit-belit, Kiba!" kata Shino.

"Hm...kejadian sewaktu kau..." ucapan Kiba terputus karena tiba-tiba ada suara ribut di depan kantin, semua penghuni langsung terdiam dan melihat kejadian itu termasuk Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Seorang anak cewek berambut pink yang dikenal Sasuke sebagai seniornya menghadang kelompok Uzumaki yang sedang berjalan untuk masuk ke kantin.

Anak cewek yang kemudian sasuke ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura menghadang langkah sang Uzumaki membuat Uzumaki memandang Haruno dingin seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"Ada apa kau menghalangiku?" tanya sang Uzumaki datar dan sangat dingin.

"Er- a...no Naruto-kun, a...ku mau tanya! Apakah anda pacaran dengan anak kelas satu itu?" tanya Haruno menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Uzumaki langsung menatap tajam Haruno.

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Uzumaki dengan nada menghina.

"Sa...ya hanya ingin tahu!" kata Haruno sekarang gemetaran.

"Lalu... kalau saya bilang iya, kau mau apa? Dan kalau saya bilang tidak, kau mau apa?" katanya pedas, Haruno langsung terdiam. Tampaknya dia menangis karena bahunya terguncang pelan. Melihat hal ini Uzumaki itu mendengus lalu berjalan tanpa mempedulikan gadis itu lagi. Mereka terus berjalan sampai ke pojok kantin. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya melongo, hanya satu di pikirannya 'Sama sekali tidak bisa didekati!'

"Kiba! Apa maksudnya dengan 'pacaran dengan anak kelas satu' itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Siapa anak kelas satu itu?" tanya Shino. Kiba hanya senyum-senyum lalu menoleh ke Sasuke yan masih melongo.

"Anak kelas satu itu, yah dia!" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Shikamaru dan Shino mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kiba dan melongo.

"Dia? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Shino tidak percaya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tadi melongo tambah melongo.

"Hehehe...tadi pagi Sasuke diantar oleh tuan Uzumaki itu naik mobil miliknya! Bayangkan di antar! Bahkan, saat keluar dari mobil mereka berdua berpegangan tangan! Hebat kan?" kata Kiba bersemangat.

"Eh?" Sasuke merasa mukanya panas, "Kami tidak berpegangan tangan! Uzumaki itu yang menarikku!" bela Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa bisa kamu diantar olehnya?" tanya Kiba.

"Eh, itu..."

"Kau hampir ditabrak olehnya! Lalu dia mengajakmu untuk ikut naik ke mobilnya?" potong Shikamaru.

"Hn, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kan alasan waktu kamu terlambat datang tadi karena hampir tertabrak, kan?" Kiba mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Lalu apa yang tejadi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada!" kata Sasuke singkat.

"Ah, jangan begitu!" kata Kiba tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke, "Pasti ada yang terjadi kan?"

"Hn," Sasuke langsung berdiri, dia ingat sesuatu.

"Sasuke, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kiba.

"Hn, aku mau ke kelas dulu! Ada yang ketinggalan." balasnya.

**xxxxx**

"Seperti biasa, sadis dan dingin!" komentar pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onix itu sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Uzumaki hanya mendengus.

"Naruto! Siapa anak kelas satu yang mereka bicarakan itu?" tanya pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, Gaara!" kata Naruto pelan.

"Apa betul kau mengantarnya? Wah, hebat! Siapa seh dia?" seru gadis berambut pirang pucat sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu, Ino!" kata Naruto sedikit membentak.

"Sudah, tidak usah marah-marah! Jadi, kenapa sikapmu berubah saat bersamanya? Jadi penasaran!" ujar pemuda berambut hitam bernama Sai itu lagi.

"Kalian ini kenapa, seh? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku hampir menabraknya tadi pagi jadi, aku menawarkan untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah, tidak salah kan?" ketus Naruto.

"Iya, kami mengerti! Tapi, biasanya kau sangat tidak peduli dengan hal beginian! Siapa yah anak itu?" kata Gaara lagi.

"Hm... namanya Uchiha Sasuke, kelas X.1. Alamatnya jalan Kirakuen. Ayahnya bernama Uchiha Fugaku dan ibunya Uchiha Mikoto. Dia mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi yang sekarang menjadi seorang ilmuwan di kota Otogakure." jelas seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan warna mata lavender bernama Neji seperti membaca sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Kau dapat darimana data-datanya?" tanya Ino sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Rahasia!" kata Neji masih menekuni laptopnya.

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuanya?" tanya Naruto sejurus kemudian.

"Biar kulihat!" kata Neji sambil mengutak atik laptopnya "Sang ayah bekerja sebagai manajer di sebuah perusahaan bernama.. hm...menarik!" kata Neji sambil tersenyum "Perusahaan itu bernama Namikaze Corp." Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, astaga!

"Yah, seperti yang kau bilang! Menarik! Sangat menarik!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum samar, membuat ketiga temannya yang lain jadi sedikit cemas apalagi Gaara.

"Jangan mempermainkannya, Naruto!" kata Gaara.

"Oh, tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Hanya menarik saja!" kata Naruto masih dengan senyumnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu," seru seorang pemuda berambut hitam tiba-tiba.

"Wah, ada apa?" tanya Sai ramah.

"Aku ingin..."

"Silakan duduk dulu, Sasuke-kun!" potong Ino mempersilakan Sasuke duduk, Sai mengambil kursi lain.

"Ayo, duduk saja Uchiha!" ajak Gaara tapi Sasuke masih berdiri, dia menatap Uzumaki di depannya yang terus menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha! Ya kan Naruto?" tanya Neji pada Naruto begitu melihat Uchiha di depannya hanya diam. Naruto langsung mengubah ekspresinya.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Silakan duduk, Uchiha-san!" kata Naruto ramah sambil sedikit er- tersenyum membuat teman-temannya yang lain meskipun heran tapi mengangguk.

Sedangkan Sasuke merasa heran melihat Uzumaki itu tersenyum, walaupun sedikit. Dia duduk, dan sadar bahwa seluruh kantin sekarang terdiam dan memandang ke arah mereka berenam.

"Lalu, ada keperluan apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sai.

"Hn, saya hanya ingin bicara dengan Uzumaki!" kata Sasuke datar.

"Untuk apa kamu mau bicara dengan Naruto, Uchiha?" tanya Gaara, matanya menyipit curiga.

"Itu untuk..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Gaara! Ayo, ikut aku Uchiha-san!" potong Naruto lalu mengajak Sasuke beranjak dari situ. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto keluar dari kantin, semua pasang mata memandang mereka berdua.

"Ah, sepertinya Naru-chan sudah berubah!" kata Sai.

"Aku tidak yakin, Sai!" kata Gaara pelan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" kata Ino.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke mengikuti Uzumaki di depannya menuju atap sekolah. Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto kembali jadi dingin.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas tumpangannya tadi pagi!"

"Jadi, kau pikir aku supir bus begitu?"

"Kau yang bilang!"

"Hm... hanya itu?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan memberikan pada Uzumaki di depannya "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan bukumu yang terjatuh di depan gerbang."

Sejenak, Uzumaki itu terlihat terkejut lalu cepat-cepat mengubah ekspresinya, dan mengambil buku di tangan juniornya itu.

"Kau membaca buku ini?" tanya Uzumaki itu.

"Hn, sedikit."

Uzumaki membalik badannya membelakangi Sasuke, perasaannya tiba-tiba berkecamuk dan sakit, "Apa kau mengerti isi buku ini?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke singkat, dia merasa heran melihat perubahan pada nada suara Uzumaki di depannya.

"Kau tahu! Sepertinya aku mirip cerita dalam buku ini dengan akhir yang sama dalam buku ini! Lagipula..." Uzumaki terdiam, dia mengingat sesuatu. Samar-samar potongan bayangan mulai membentuk sebuah kenangan di kepalanya.

**xxxxx**

_ "Maafkan aku, Kushina! Aku tidak mau menyakitimu!" kata seorang pria berambut pirang memelas._

_ "Bagaimana dengan, Naruto?" tanya wanita berambut merah panjang itu tajam, wajahnya menyiratkan keputusasaan. Di sampingnya, seorang anak kecil berusia 7 tahun sedang menangis melihat dua orang dewasa di depannya bertengkar._

_ "Aku berjanji akan melindunginya!"_

_ "Melindungi?" nada suara wanita itu meninggi "Melindungi bagaimana maksudmu?"_

_ "Aku tidak tahu! Tapi, aku pasti akan melindunginya!"_

_ "Tidak! Biar aku saja yang merawatnya, Minato! Aku tidak mau keluargamu menyakitinya!" kata perempuan bernama Kushina itu sambil menggendong anak kecil berambut pirang itu._

_ "Tapi, Kushina..."_

_ "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Minato!" kata Kushina lalu sebuah aliran air mengalir dari matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald itu "Lanjutkanlah hidupmu, Minato! Aku berjanji akan merawat Naruto dan menjadikannya orang sukses."_

_ "Kushina!" Minato menghampiri istri dan anaknya itu "Bolehkah aku memeluk kalian untuk terakhir kalinya?" tanyanya, Kushina menganngguk._

_ Minato lalu memeluk mereka berdua dengan Naruto masih berada dalam gendongan Kushina. Minato mencium Naruto, airmatanya berjatuhan membasahi muka Naruto. Dia juga mencium Kushina._

_ "Yakinlah! Kalian berdua! Aku akan selalu mencintai dan menyayangi kalian!"_

_ "Aku yakin dengan hal itu! Minato!" Minato lalu pergi meningglkan istri dan anak yang sangat dicintainya._

**xxxxx**

Sasuke memandang heran sekaligus bingung dengan Uzumaki di depannya yang tiba-tiba terdiam seperti orang bingung. Dia lalu menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya, keadaan ini membuatnya bingung. Dia belum pernah melihat Uzumaki yang ini. Yang ini begitu rapuh dan sangat butuh pijakan. tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik Uzumaki ke dalam pelukannya, hangat! Uzumaki terisak di bahu Sasuke.

"Jangan menangis, Naruto!" bisik Sasuke pelan sambil mengusap punggungnya. Tidak lama kemudian tidak ada lagi isak dari sang Uzumaki, tergantikan dengan suara dengkuran halus. Sasuke tertegun, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Uzumaki tertidur di bahunya. Terpaksa Sasuke bertahan berdiri dengan Uzumaki yang tertidur di pelukannya.

Selama satu jam, Sasuke terus memeluk Naruto yang masih tertidur dan akhirnya, Naruto membuka matanya. Dia belum sadar sedang berada dimana tapi, dia merasa hangat. Setelah kesadarannya kembali. Naruto sadar bahwa dia tertidur dengan memeluk seseorang. Terkejut! Dia cepat melepaskan pelukannya dengan muka yang memerah dan melotot pada Sasuke didepannya.

"Anda tidur nyenyak sekali, Uzumaki-san!" kata Sasuke sedikit geli melihat muka Uzumaki didepannya memerah. Kegugupannya jika berbicara dengan sang Uzumaki langsung hilang, Sasuke jadi santai berbicara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto bingung sekaligus malu sekali.

"Oh, tidak ada yang terjadi! Hanya anda begitu nyenyak tertidur dalam pelukanku, Uzumaki-san." kata Sasuke dengan nada geli, membuat Naruto menunduk dengan muka yang sangat merah. Entah kenapa Sasuke suka melihat tuan muda di depannya menjadi malu dan salah tingkah.

"Kau... beraninya!" kata Naruto kehabisan kata-kata dan kesal melihat Sasuke di depannya menyeringai licik. "Ini sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ini sudah jam 11.45, Uzumaki-san!"

"Kau tidak masuk?"

"Anda sendiri?"

"Aku bolos sampai pulang!" lalu Naruto menuju pinggir atap dan duduk di sana. Sasuke mengikutinya dan duduk di samping Naruto membuat Naruto mendengus tidak suka.

"Kenapa kamu berada disini? Kenapa tidak masuk?" ketusnya.

"Lalu kenapa anda tidak masuk?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bolos!"

"Oh, kalau begitu aku juga bolos!" kata Sasuke membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan membelakangi Sasuke. Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas dan marah marah.

Dia heran! Sejak kapan dia mempunyai ekspresi seperti itu? Jelas saja marah-marah, blushing, dan menggerutu tentu saja bukan sifatnya. Naruto kaget! Dia menjadi begini gara-gara Uchiha di belakangnya itu. Dan lihatlah dia! Hah! Menyebalkan sekali! Senyum-senyum tidak jelas kayak Sai! Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sambil melihatku, hah? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Oh, tidak! Hanya saja aku baru lihat ekspresi di wajah anda! Kenapa yah? Apa gara-gara aku?" kata sasuke narsis, membuat Naruto cemberut.

Eh, kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga kata Uchiha sialan ini! Dia menjadi suka marah-marah dan sepertinya sudah mulai peduli pada orang lain karena dia! Tapi, tentu saja Naruto tidak aka mengatakannya! Nanti Uchiha sialan itu tambah narsis jadi dia diam saja.

"Uzumaki-san! Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Hm..." gumam Naruto.

"Siapa orang yang berinsial N.M dalam buku itu?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati, Naruto kembali terdiam. Setelah lama Naruto diam, Sasuke jadi khawatir. Dia menepuk bahu Uzumaki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, jika anda tidak mau memberitahu."

"Namikaze Minato!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh, dia adalah..."

"Dia ayahku!" kata Naruto pelan membuat Sasuke kaget, siapa di kota ini yang tidak mengenal keluarga Namikaze! Yang merupakan keluarga terkaya di kota sekaligus negera ini. Bahkan ayahnya bekerja di salah satu perusahaan Namikaze. Tapi, setahunya Namikaze Minato sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu dan yang meneruskan perusahaannya adalah anaknya.

"Yah, dia sudah meninggal! Tidak lama setelah ibuku meninggal! Bodoh sekali! Dia meninggal tepat diatas makam ibu. Menembak dirinya!" kata Naruto, bahunya bergetar. Sasuke hanya terdiam, membiarkan Naruto berbicara.

"Sejak kecil, kami bertiga hidup bahagia. Ayah seorang penulis buku dan ibu seorang rumah tangga. Walaupun gaji ayah tidak seberapa, tapi kami semua senang. Sampai suatu ketika keluarga ayah yang sejak awal menentang pernikahan ayah dan ibu datang kerumah, menyuruh ayah kembali untuk meneruskan perusahaan. Tentu saja ayah menolak keras karena keluarganya masih belum menerima kami. Lalu keluarga ayah mulai meneror ibu dengan cara menculikku, aku berhasil diselamatkan tapi ibu sangat ketakutan. Akhirnya, ibu memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan ayah lalu membawaku ke Suna. Lima tahun kemudian ibu meninggal karena sakit-sakitan, ayah yang mendengar ibu meninggal segera ke Suna dan hanya mendapati pemakaman ibu,. Ayah sangat terpukul! Dia menembak dirinya tepat diatas pemakaman ibu di depan mataku! Karena, tidak ada yang menjadi pewaris Namikaze selanjutnya, maka aku diangkat jadi pewarisnya! Hah! Aku tidak butuh itu! yang kubutuhkan hanya ayah dan ibuku!" kata Naruto sambil berurai airmata. Sasuke membeku, ternyata kehidupan Uzumaki sangat tragis. Dia tidak pernah menyangkanya! Karena, selama ini Uzumaki tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"Aku seperti ayah yang menulis buku ini setelah kehilangan ibu, harapan yang hilang!" tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Sasuke, masih terisak. Sasuke membiarkan saja Naruto menangis dalam pelukannya.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke berbaring diranjangnya memegang buku bersampul merah itu. Dia teringat dengan percakapannya tadi dengan Uzumaki.

_"Kau belum selesai membaca buku itu kan?" tanya Naruto, Sasuke mengangguk, "Kalau begitu bacalah!" katanya sambil menyerahkan buku bersampul merah itu._

Sasuke membuka halaman keenam, yang belum sempat dibacanya kemarin.

"**Kau tahu!**

**Aku sangat mencintaimu!**

**Sangat!**

**Tapi kenapa takdir memisahkan kita?**

**Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan takdir**

**Tapi,**

**Aku tidak pernah menerima dia memisahkan kita.**

**Apakah kau ingat?**

**Saat pertama kita berjumpa?**

**Kau memukulku!**

**Hahaha...kau mengira aku pencuri!**

**Semua kenangan itu seharusnya menjadi indah**

**Dan seharusnya aku tertawa saat mengingatnya!**

**Tapi,**

**Kenapa saat aku mengingatnya**

**Yang kurasakan hanya kehampaan?**

**Dan dadaku sesak sehingga sulit bernapas."**

Sasuke tertegun! Satu dalam pikirannya, keluarga Namikaze itu jahat sekali! Dia membalik halaman selanjutnya,

"**Aku mendengar kamu sakit**

**Wahai! Malaikatku.**

**Kau tahu mengapa aku memberi sampul buku ini berwarna merah?**

**Karena merah adalah warna rambutmu yang hanya bisa kuingat**

**tanpa bisa kubelai lagi**

**Dan warna judulnya adalah hijau emerald karena**

**Seperti warna matamu,**

**Yang hanya bisa kubayangkan**

**Tanpa bisa kulihat kehangatannya lagi!**

**Apakah memang aku telah kehilangan harapan untuk bertemu denganmu?**

**Aku merindukanmu,**

**Malaikat berambut merahku!"**

"Jadi, disini ibu Uzumaki sudah sakit yah? Apa kira-kira yang dia katakan saat ibu Uzumaki meninggal?"

"**Aku ingin menemuimu!**

**Aku memberontak!**

**Tapi,**

**Apa dayaku?**

**Mereka mengekangku?**

**Bahkan berniat menikahkanku dengan seorang gadis**

**Yang katanya sederajat denganku,**

**Peduli apa aku dengan derajat?**

**Aku hanya ingin menemuimu**

**Dan buah hati kita berdua,**

**Membelainya bersama**

**Dan menidurkannya**

**Seperti dulu."**

Sasuke membuka halaman terakhir, dia terkejut dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"**Harapan yang hilang!**

**Begitulah keadaanku!**

**Jiwaku sudah tidak ada!**

**Aku hanya**

**Seonggok tubuh tanpa nyawa**

**Tanpa perasaan lagi,**

**Mengapa?**

**Mengapa?**

**Semua ini bisa terjadi padaku?**

**Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamanya!**

**Aku benci hidupku!**

**Aku benci diriku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!**

**Kau pergi meninggalkanku!**

**Selamanya!**

**Mengapa malaikatku?**

**Aku belum sempat melihatmu,**

**Membelaimu,**

**Mengucapkan kata cinta untukmu!**

**Tapi, mengapa kamu pergi**

**Sebelum aku sempat melakukan semua itu?**

**Harapanku telah hilang,**

**Maafkan aku Naruto!**

**Maafkan aku sayang!**

**Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa malaikatku?**

**Yakinlah!**

**Naruto,**

**Aku **

**Menyayangimu!**

**Selalu!**

**Selamat tinggal!**

**Anakku!"**

**xxxxx**

Sasuke menutup buku itu, dia menghela napas seakan-akan dia juga merasakan penderitaan Naruto. Dia jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto selama ini? Pantas saja, dia jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya! Rasa marahnya! Itu karena Naruto sudah tidak bisa marah lagi! Hatinya sudah sangat sakit sehingga tidak bisa menunjukkannya lagi? Sasuke jadi kagum pada Naruto, yang masih bisa menerima perintah dari keluarga Namikaze itu. kalau dia yang berada diposisi Naruto mungkin dia sudah membantai keluarga Namikaze itu sampai habis. Dan juga pantas dia tidak mau memakai marga Namikaze dan memilih marga ibunya. Sasuke menutup matanya, perasaan aneh mulai menjalari dirinya hingga ke relung hatinya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan perasaan sayang pada Naruto!

Sejurus kemudian Sasuke tertidur masih dengan perasaan aneh yang masih mengganjal di hatinya itu.

**To Be Continued...**

**Gomen, kalo jelek dan mengecewakan!**

**~Airu Haruza~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Chapter tiga! Sekaligus last chapter! Terima kasih sudah mau mereview fic Ai!**

**Sekarang**

**Airu Haruza**

**Presented New Condition**

**Of NS**

**Lost Hope**

**Chapter 3**

**Harapan Yang hilang!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Angst/Romance**

**Pair:**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Warning:**

**BL or shou-ai/Miss typo (s)/OOC/pergantian POV/Twoshoot**

**Just Read! And watch out!**

**Ket.**

**xxxxx : artinya pergantian tempat, waktu atau POV**

**Naruto: I7 tahun**

**Sasuke: 15 tahun**

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk dari jendela kamar Sasuke yang terkuak, dia menggeliat merasakan sinar matahari menyentuh mukanya hangat. Sasuke bangun, lalu menoleh ke jam wekernya. Masih pukul enam lewat lima, Sasuke mengambil handuk lalu segera ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke sarapan masih memikirkan perasaannya yang aneh semalam. Dia melamun, kalau saja suara ibunya tidak menegurnya mungkin Sasuke tidak akan berangkat kesekolah.

Sasuke berjalan melintasi halaman, dia melihat Uzumaki berada di depannya. Sasuke mempercepat jalannya, setengah berlari.

"Uzumaki-san!" panggilnya setelah dapat menjejeri langkah Uzumaki itu. Merasakan ada yang memanggilnya, Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sasuke sudah ada disampingnya.

"Ohayou, Uchiha-san!" sapa Naruto pelan.

"Eh, Ohayou! Bagaimana kabar anda? Apakah sudah baik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya," Naruto tersenyum membuat Sasuke merasakan mukanya memerah dan beberapa siswa yang melihatnya terkaget-kaget, "Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin! Aku senang kau mau menjadi temanku!" kata Naruto masih tersenyum.

"Teman?" ulang Sasuke sambil mengangkat alisnya, dia berhenti ditempat. Naruto berbalik karena merasa Sasuke berhenti.

"Iya, teman! Kau adalah tem..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Terima kasih atas bukunya," katanya sambil memberi Naruto buku bersampul merah itu, lalu beranjak pergi "Dan asal tahu saja, aku tidak pernah menganggap anda sebagai temanku tuan Uzumaki Naruto!" kata Sasuke ketika melewati Naruto.

Naruto ingin berteriak memanggil Sasuke tapi, Sasuke sudah menghilang dibalik koridor. Dia hanya berdiri di tengah lapangan menatap kosong sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa!" kata Naruto mengelak.

"Kamu memandang sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu mengapa kamu bolos kemarin?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Hanya merasa capek!"

"Jangan bilang kamu bolos bersama Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sai.

"Aku dengar kemarin, Uchiha itu juga bolos dari kelasnya!" tambah Neji, Naruto hanya terdiam membuat Gaara melotot.

"Bagaimana bisa? Padahal kau kan baru kenal dia?" tanya Gaara heran, dia sudah mengenal Naruto sejak Naruto pindah kekota Suna. Dan temannya ini tidak gampang akrab dengan orang lain apalagi yang baru dikenalnya.

"Entahlah!" Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga tidak mengerti!"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah! Itu bagus kan? Naruto sudah mau menerima orang lain dalam kehidupannya!" kata Neji disambut anggukan yang lain.

"Mari kita masuk kelas!" ajak Ino.

* * *

"Uchiha! Aku mau bicara!" teriak Naruto di koridor mengejar Sasuke di depannya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali, dia terus saja berjalan. Naruto menghela napas, semua siswa memperhatikannya heran. Baru kali ini Uzumaki Naruto terlihat mengejar seseorang.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Sibuk mengejar Uchiha?" tanya Gaara dibelakangnya, Naruto hanya mendengus.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak berbeda! Ada apa seh?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, kau menguber-uber Uchiha terus!" tambah Sai.

"Kau seperti, hm... mau menyatakan cinta padanya!" timpal Neji yang langsung membuat muka Naruto memerah seperti tomat.

"Ti...dak! ten..tu saja tidak! Kalian bicara apa? Hahaha!" kata Naruto sangat gugup membuat teman-temannya semakin tidak percaya.

"Jadi, mau menyatakan cinta, yah? Hebat!" kata Sai kagum.

"Mau aku bantu!" tawar Neji sedangkan Ino senyum senyum dan Gaara menyeringai.

"Diam kalian semua!" kata Naruto marah, tapi dia marah dengan muka memerah membuat teman-temannya semakin menggodanya. Tidak tahan lagi, Naruto melengos pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih tertawa.

* * *

Bel sudah berbunyi, menandakan jam sekolah sudah usai. Naruto bergegas keluar kelas mendahului teman-temannya bahkan Ebisu-sensei yang belum keluar pun heran. Belum pernah dia melihat Uzumaki itu terburu-buru.

Naruto ke kelas Sasuke, dia mencari-cari di antara kerumunan teman kelas Sasuke lalu dia bertanya pada seorang anak berambut cokelat dengan segitiga terbalik diwajahnya.

"Hei, kau lihat Uchiha tidak?" tanyanya, anak itu bingung sejenak tapi dia tersenyum –menyeringai-.

"Sasuke sudah pulang duluan! Tapi, kalau anda mau mengejarnya, dia baru saja keluar kok!" katanya sambil senyum aneh.

"Oh, iya terima kasih!" kata Naruto lalu melesat menuju halaman, Kiba menarik Shikamaru yang lagi molor dengan Shino.

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru yang terganggu.

"Cepat kehalaman! Ada pemandangan bagus!" kata Kiba bersemangat "Shino, pinjam kamera dong!"

* * *

Naruto berlari kehalaman sekaligus menghindari –menabrak- orang-orang. Dia bisa melihat rambut raven Sasuke yang berada didepannya. Dia memanggil-manggil tapi tidak digubris sama sekali.

"Uchiha!Hhh...hhh" Naruto memegang lengan Sasuke keras dengan napas terenga-engah, Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki-san?" tanyanya datar, Naruto mengatur napasnya, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Terserah! Sekarang, lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang!" kata Sasuke sambil memberontak tapi, Naruto menguatkan pegangannya. Seluruh siswa-siswa KIS yang tadinya mau pulang sekarang berhenti melihat dua orang yang berada tepat di tengah lapangan itu bahkan, guru-guru pun menonton. Teman-teman Naruto berada di pinggir lapangan menonton mereka berdua sambil tersenyum sedangkan Kiba dari tadi memfoto kejadian itu. Sasuke merasa risih dan malu di lihat satu sekolah kayak begitu.

"Lepaskan, Uzumaki-san! Orang-orang melihat kita!" katanya sedikit kasar.

"Tidak! Panggil aku Naruto dulu!"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Bukankah kamu juga memanggilku Naruto kemarin!" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai melihat wajah Sasuke sudah memerah.

"Itu kan beda!"

"Kurasa tidak ada yang beda! Ayo, panggil aku Naruto!" tuntut Naruto.

Dengan muka memerah Sasuke bicara pelan "Na...na...ruto, tolong lepaskan aku!" Naruto tambah menyeringai.

"Kurasa namaku bukan Na...na...ruto! tapi Na-ru-to!" kata Naruto sambil mengeja namanya membuat Sasuke didepannya tambah kesal. Uzumaki brengsek! Bikin malu! Dia menghela napas.

"Naruto, tolong lepaskan aku!" kata Sasuke pelan. Naruto tersenyum, dia melepas lengan Sasuke yang langsung menghela napas tapi, bukannya menjauh Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke. Membuat seluruh penghuni KIS blushing berjamaah, Sasuke melotot tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kamu menghindariku, Sasuke? Dan kenapa kamu tidak mau kuanggap sebagai temanku?" bisik Naruto, Sasuke langsung mendorong Naruto. Mukanya memerah dan napasnya sesak.

"Pergi! Menjauh dariku!" teriak Sasuke, mendengar itu Naruto langsung muram dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Melihat Naruto menjauh, dada Sasuke tambah sesak.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengerti, hah? Kenapa kamu tidak mengerti bahwa aku MENCINTAIMU? Aku tidak mau dianggap teman olehmu!" teriak Sasuke membuat Naruto berhenti dan seluruh penghuni KIS menahan napas. Sasuke tertunduk malu sekali dia berkata pelan, "Sudah! Lupakan saja yang tadi" dan sudah mau pergi tapi tiba-tiba dia dipeluk oleh Naruto.

"Wah, kau tahu! Baru kali ini ada yang menembakku ditengah lapangan sambil berteriak marah! Menarik sekali!" bisik Naruto.

"Hentikan itu! kita sudah dilihat semua orang!"

"Hentikan katamu? Bukankah kamu yang memulainya duluan, Uchiha-san?" kata Naruto menyeringai. Naruto melepas Sasuke lalu mengangkat dagunya, biru langit bertemu malam.

"Mungkin, aku sudah menemukan harapan yang hilang itu. Aishiteru yo, Sasuke!" kata Naruto pelan lalu meniadakan jarak diantara mereka.

* * *

**Halaman terakhir**

**Lost Hope**

**By**

**N.M**

_**Naruto,**_

_**Aku yakin**_

_**Kau akan menemukan**_

_**Harapanmu**_

_**Dan tidak akan pernah hilang**_

_**Untuk selamanya!**_

_**Yaitu orang yang pertama kali**_

_**Menemukan buku ini untukmu!**_

_**Berbahagialah!**_

_**Naruto!**_

_**Kami merindukanmu!**_

* * *

**~Owari~**

**Nah, makasih sudah membaca!**

**~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
